


When voids in love who sees her?

by Garnetsgrin



Series: Sick fires bro [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	When voids in love who sees her?

I watch you from afar through a haze of drunken lies  
and all though I know the color I still want to see your eyes

-

Behind codes and irony you lay your feeling bare  
and even if you'll never know it I've always been right there

-

I finally stand from my stupor just so you can see me shine  
but still I know deep down that your heart was never mine

-

That's fine my friend continue on I only want whats best  
I'll become no one for you so you can leave like all the rest


End file.
